Godslayer
by Lusec
Summary: The Confrontation between the Biblical God and the Apocalypse Beast amidst the Great War shook the world, Summoning Uchiha Sasuke just before his Revolution. A man they did not fully understand. A man who forced the Three Factions to find common cause, dyeing the world red with the blood of Gods. A Mere Mortal who struck fear in the hearts of Demons and Gods alike. A Godslayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto or Highschool DxD.**

 _Extended Summary: The Confrontation between the Biblical God and the Apocalypse Beast amidst the Great War shook the whole world, Summoning Uchiha Sasuke just before his Revolution. A man they did not fully understand. A man who forced the Three Factions to find common cause, dyeing the world red with the blood of Gods. A Mere Mortal who struck fear in the hearts of Demons and Gods alike. A Godslayer._

* * *

The Fourth World War, Also called _A War to End all Wars,_ had ended, The Rabbit Goddess Kaguya having been sealed into the Moon, a Godlike being who had managed to put Humanity into a never-ending eternal dream called the _Infinite Tsukuyomi._

It was a hard fought battle, won mainly due to the combined efforts of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, who had managed to gain the Powers of the Sage of Six Paths.

All that was left to do now was to lift this Eternal Dream and the world would Usher in a new Era. An Era of Peace and Understanding.

An Era no longer made up of blood feuds of the past.

And Yet, it seems that the Past was bound to repeat itself once again.

"What I want is Revolution. And this will be my first step into the Shadows."

The young dark haired man declared in a heavy tone, his voice carrying itself amidst the desolation caused by the War.

The Former Battlefield was eerily silent at his Powerful Proclamation, only a handful left to hear his words, humanity being lost in it's own Illusions.

The Young Man who spoke the words was Sasuke Uchiha, addressing his Former Teammates as well as the Nine Tailed Beasts, alongwith Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The Sage of Six Paths.

"Chibaku Tensei!"

Not wasting any more time, the Uchiha formed a single Hand Seal, his Amethyst Nine Tomoe Rinnegan throbbing with Power, as a strange force began to Flicker into existence.

The very Earth itself began to shake as if rising from a deep slumber As Uncountable Number of solid Rocks began to rise in defiance of all the Physical Laws and Constraints.

Before anyone could React, The Nine Tailed Beasts surrounding them had been lifted high up in the air, along with the thousands of Floating rocks.

Sasuke gave the Beasts a single glance, which completely immobilised them, making them unable to lift even a finger of their own accord, and were rapidly consumed by the gigantic rocks, resembling something akin to a massive Rocky sphere.

The Nine Massive Floating bodies, having the Nine Tailed Beasts, levitated high up in the air, hovering circularly over Sasuke, which made for a fearsome sight.

Naruto, who had been standing silently up till now, walked a few steps forward, and looked at him straight into the eye.

"You know I won't let you do that right?"

As Naruto spoke up, both of their eyes met as Sasuke's Rinnegan began to glow an eerie Purple.

"No matter where we go, there will always be war. Again and again war will begin, creating a never ending cycle of Hatred that breeds more hatred. You and I, Naruto, are the result of this failed system. Tell me, If this System really worked, then why would Itachi have to suffer so much? Why would there be one war after another?"

Sasuke Continued.

"Humanity is a Failure. This world is a Failure. Shinobi are a failure. _Power_ is a Failure. I am tired of this world. I am sick of these meaningless wars. I will destroy this dying world, and make it anew. You, Naruto, are my last obstacle. Today, you shall die, and my Revolution shall begin."

Sasuke spoke in a cold and resolute tone, mentally calling the Nine Massive Floating Rocks towards him.

A Large amount of Chakra began to flow towards him from each of the Nine Levitating Rocks, as he felt power run through his veins.

"Sasuke-Kun!"

A feminine voice called out to him from behind Naruto. Sasuke knew, without even looking, who it was.

Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun, please! Come back to us! We all have worked hard for you! Me, Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei!"

She spoke hurriedly in a desperate tone of Voice.

He gave her an indifferent look, as Kakashi spoke up. He felt repulsed at her.

"Sasuke…. Sakura's always cared for you. She never gave up on you. Nor did Naruto. Can you not see that?"

Sakura looked at him as if she would cry Any moment and took a few steps forward.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke turned around and began walking, feeling irritated and began to speak.

"Sakura. Shut Up."

He addressed her and began to slowly walk forward. Sakura stared at him, stunned, while Kakashi glared at him. Sasuke had no desire to fan her Flames of Eternal Romantic Obsession.

Naruto then walked towards him.

"Sasuke. I refuse to let you do things your way! I will defeat you and bring you back to Leaf, where you belong!"

Sasuke felt nothing at his statement, and looked at Naruto coldly, as both of them stared at one another in a comfortable silence. A silence that only they could understand.

This was the Prelude to a great battle. A battle that would decide the fate of the world itself.

Alas, it was not to be so, for destiny had something else written entirely.

It was nothing major. Just a mere displacement in reality, a small tear in the fabric of reality, as the air around them vibrated.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

It was an occurrence akin to the Summoning of a great Tide of water by throwing a mere pebble in the ocean.

The Spatial Vibrations soon Assumed a spherical form as it began to birth itself at the very centre of the Nine Massive Revolving Rocks hovering above the Uchiha.

Much like a Giant Tree, the Spatial Dot soon began to grow larger and larger at the Epicentre of the Revolving Rocks, till it was of the same size as one of the Floating Tailed Beast Rock.

No one knew what to say at that moment about this existential irregularity.

Soon, the Pitch Black Sphere began to _devour_.

Like an endless well it began to pull the chakra of the Tailed Beasts into itself.

One by one all the Nine Revolving Tailed Beasts were slowly devoured easily by it.

Sasuke, Who had completely connected himself to the Controlled Tailed Beasts naturally felt the pull as well.

He had no idea what was going on anymore, as rage clouded his mind. It was not meant to end like this for him.

 _Has Kaguya Returned?!_

His team mates watched him with a stunned expression on their faces.

As the Ninth Revolving Sphere was completely consumed, Sasuke felt as if the Force pulling him towards had multiplied exponentially by a Hundredfold.

The force was like a Godly Mandate, Mortals were completely unable to resist such a powerful force.

The Pitch Black Sphere began to revolve as the Earth began to be torn asunder.

Debris of all kinds and forms began to be devoured mercilessly, as the Black Sphere's Size now resembled a Giant Mountain.

The Black Sphere began to mysteriously lift itself higher and higher into the air, as if wanting to depart.

The Massive Chakra from Captured Tailed Beasts, was still connected to Sasuke, supplying him constantly with more Chakra, signifying it's presence, deep inside the Abyssal Void.

The Black Sphere, as If sentient, noted this and focused it's efforts completely on the Uchiha.

Sasuke could no longer hold on, as he too Began to be lifted up in the air. He reached out his hand for the ground, as he desperately tried to dig his hands into the Ground, unwillingness clearly apparent on his chiselled face.

His efforts were clearly for naught, as he too was consumed by the Black Sphere.

The Uchiha completely lost control of his body, no longer being able to lift even a finger, as he felt his Chakra being restricted by something.

The Black Sphere devoured the Uchiha, in a similar fashion as before.

As if satisfied with it's work, the Sphere instantly shot up towards the Sky, much higher than before, and began to shrink into that miniscule singularity from which it had found it's origin.

It disappeared the same way it had come, leaving all the Uchiha's former teammates completely dumbfounded and at a loss of words.

* * *

 _~~~~Godslayer~~~~_

Sasuke did not know for how long he had been unconscious, all he could sense was that he was drifting freely like a fallen leaf in the ocean. Lost yet still moving, with nowhere to go.

Even now, when he gained a Sliver of awareness he could still feel he was endlessly drifting forward.

It was an indescribable feeling, moving here, in this pitch black space, as if he had been blinded. He sensed his movements, and felt as if he was falling down into the endless dark Abyss, yet his perception told him he was still moving forward, as if slithering in a narrow black tube.

He could sense his Chakra now, unlike before when it had been restricted, but found himself unable to lift even a single finger. This limited him greatly.

 _Susanoo, come forth._

He mentally called out as his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flickered into existence.

Dark Purple Flames flashed around him as the familiar Titan began to be summoned to existence.

The Uchiha's entire body was bathed in rich purple Flames as a giant ribcage began to form.

An expression of hope appeared on the Uchiha's face, but disappeared a moment later, as the Susanoo that was being formed shattered into a thousand pieces.

The look of frustration on the Uchiha's face morphed into one of surprise at what he saw next.

In the Pitch Black darkness of the Void shone a beacon of light. It was almost the size of a dot at first, as if it could die off any moment.

Before he knew it, the small dot began to grow larger and larger, till it had grown so big, that Sasuke could see neither it's end nor it's beginning, feeling as if he were gazing at a kaleidoscope.

He blinked once or twice to get his eyes used to the Shining light after having stayed in the dark for so long.

He gazed ahead of himself and found the Nine Massive Revolving Rocks which formerly used to be the Tailed Beasts.

Like him, they too were floating aimlessly all over the black Void.

Sasuke heard the Rattling of Chains a distance away from him, the sound so loud it almost made his ears bleed. The Giant hole far ahead of him cast a shining light granting him much needed visibility.

Gazing at the source of the Noise, he saw something he would never forget in his lifetime.

It was a Beast, the likes of which he had never seen before, so large it left even the Ten Tailed Beast in Dust.

It's whole body was muscular and covered with a midnight black fur as it stood on it's two legs, which were chained up alongside his four Giant arms.

Not only did it have possess seven gargantuan Tails, it's body also had seven necks, seven heads and ten horns and had dark scales covering it's body. It's blood red eyes filled with murderous intent that reached the skies as it stared at the Uchiha as a Primordial Beast stared at it's prey, with eyes unfathomably cold.

However, it's whole being was thoroughly chained up in thousands upon thousands of Black Chains, ruthlessly tying up his torso, necks, limbs, and even its mouth.

He brows furrowed as realised he was slowly heading off towards the very Beast that he saw, a look of anticipation appearing in the blood red eyes of the beast.

Not only him, the Nine Tailed Beasts too were helpless to do anything against the flow of this Black Void, the Uchiha thought, as he realised it was too late to undo the Technique he had used on the Tailed Beasts to render them immobile.

He once again felt his feeble grip on his consciousness begin to weaken, as he closed off his eyes and fell into a deep slumber and began to float towards the Giant Beast, completely unaware of anything that was happening anymore.

The Shining Portal began to shake as it glowed with an unmatched splendour.

A Massive Serpent, Pitch Black in Colour with Crimson red eyes, suddenly flew across from the large portal and in an instant flew towards the motionless Uchiha, opening it's gargantuan maw.

Before the seven headed Beast could React, the Uchiha had already been swallowed by Shadowy Serpent, who without wasting a moment of time, flew towards the Nine Tailed Beasts and swallowed then in a similar fashion, seemingly unaffected by the dominion of the tyrannical Abyss, nor by the terrifying presence of the Seven Headed Beast.

The Chained Giant's eyes flashed with unbridled hatred as it's whole body shook in anger.

It tried to desperately struggle against the oppressive Chains, to once again free itself from it's bindings, all to no avail.

The Massive Black Serpent was already long gone, and the radiating space had already ceased to exist.

Whatever the Seven Headed Beast had planned on doing, all those plans had long since been foiled.

An unyielding and unforgiving glint flashed in the forsaken Beast's eyes.

* * *

 _~~~~Godslayer~~~~_

The Dimensional Gap.

A cornucopia of glittering and Radiant colours. A swirling, endless, infinite mass of nothingness and void. A Storm of Chaotic and wildly destructive energies, yet enchanting nonetheless. A place immeasurably vast.

No being can survive here without magical protection, most often being reduced to dust and ashes.

This strange dimension was the residence of two of the most powerful beings in existence. The first was Great Red, the most powerful being in existence, a True Dragon. The second one being Ophis, the Ouroborus Dragon, also called the Infinite Dragon God.

These two beings Destroyed the very definition of Powerful, words alone being unable to describe the true extent of their power. The true extent of the personification of Infinity and Dreams.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, resided in the very corners of the Dimensional Gap, desiring to live as far away from the True Dragon as possible, seeing it as nothing more than an uncouth invader, who always pranced around the silent Dimensional Gap like a delinquent who owed the place.

"Stupid Lizard."

Ophis muttered to herself, as she sat in one of the far ends of the almost endless Dimensional Gap.

All she had ever wanted was eternal _silence_. All of that peace and quiet had been ruined because of Great Red. To her, he was nothing more than an annoyance. An annoyance that she wanted to get rid of as soon as possible.

This was why she had been planning to form a group strong enough to drive Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap. It was only an idea, but she would start working on it sooner.

Her downcast eyes looked up, as she sensed a huge Shockwave of energy. Although it was miniscule and originated very near to her, it was not weak at all. It felt anything but that.

She looked ahead and saw a tiny black dot floating aimlessly in the Dimensional Gap and, sensing that the energy inside of it was thoroughly saturated with a foreign energy she could not place her mind to, she sent a tiny little Serpent inside as a probe, as she emotionlessly gazed ahead.

The tiny serpent was instantly destroyed the moment it entered the black portal, which made her feel the tiniest bit of curiosity. She had always been a straightforward person and even now it was no different.

This time she stood up and walked towards the black floating Sphere. She lifted her hand up and touched it, supplying it so much power that it looked like it would almost burst.

In an instant, the small black Sphere increased exponentially in size, becoming so big that it's beginning could no longer be seen.

She immediately regretted that decision.

When she tried to sense the insides of the Pitch Black Void she came upon several sources of massive energies.

The largest and by far the most powerful was the Giant Beast chained up in the Abyss, continuously trying to set itself free. The realisation that the beast's power surprassed her own almost froze her blood in fear.

Fear of what she had discovered.

Lying chained and bound in this pitch black darkness was Trihexa, a being so powerful that only The strongest being in existence, Great Red could match him in strength. Referred to as the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse. Not many knew of this being's existence, due to the sheer uproar it would cause, but she certainly did.

She hesitantly took a step back, wanting to close the portal she had opened up, before a thought ran through her head.

Her attention diverted to the Nine Massive Revolving Rocks and the Young Man floating aimlessly in the dark Void. She had no idea where the young man came from or what the Floating rocks were for, although she certainly held a bit of curiosity.

The Nine Rocks emitted a level of energy that left the so called super Devils and Evil Dragons in the dust, while the young man could also not be considered any weaker than that.

If she had to wager a rough guess, this foreign energy inside him would have the highest similarity to this world's Chakra, although the man could be said to have almost an ocean of it.

She noticed the young man drifting towards Trihexa along with the Nine Rocks, as the Chained Beast Emperor looked at them with silent anticipation.

Another thought ran through her head. She did not know what the beast was planning, but she knew it certainly wouldn't be beneficial to her.

 _Perhaps they fought?_

She silently thought. No matter how strange her conjectures sounded, she had no other explanation for the sudden appearance of the young man.

To have fought against The Apocalypse Beast and survived was no small feat.

 _He would make an excellent addition, it seems._

She would soon form her own organisation to fight against Great Red, and she needed as much help as she could get, although she was still unsure of the Young Man's agreement to serve her.

Realising she no longer had much time left, she summoned a large portion of her power, and manifested it in the form of a massive black Serpent.

The serpent immediately flew towards young man and swallowed him, flying towards the Nine Rocks and swallowing them too, all this happening before the chained Beast could even do anything.

Trihexa looked at her with murderous rage as his whole body shook in anger.

As the young man was brought outside by her Creation, she noticed the portal begin to grow smaller at an exponentially fast rate, as if having fulfilled it's purpose.

Ophis realised she no longer had any control over this strange anomaly and the portal dissipated once again into Nothingness as if it had not been there in the first place.

Ophis stood there silently for several moments as she gazed emotionlessly at the spot where the portal had once floated.

The Midnight Serpent dissolved once again into Nothingness and returned back to Ophis leaving behind the Young Man and the Nine Rocks, which stood close to him as if they were linked.

She noticed the man began to squirm as soon as he touched the surface of the Dimensional Gap, a purple ribcage of energy subconsciously formed around him protectively.

Although the ribcage wanted to protect the man, it too soon Began to disintegrate under the overwhelming pressure of the Dimensional Gap.

She saw that with the purple ribcage's disappearance his own energy, which was quite similar to chakra of her world formed a Sheen around his skin.

Ophis knew he would not last more than a day here. Whoever this young man was, he had enough strength to survive a being on Par with Great Red.

 _He will make a good pawn. But is he strong enough?_

Ophis thought as she walked towards the young man and sat down in front of him.

She held his head and rested it on her slender legs, as she ran a hand through his black hair and handsome face.

The Uchiha's Chakra soon stopped dissipating, as Ophis gave him her own magic to survive in the Dimensional Gap.

Ophis lifted her fingers and put them softly on his forehead, sending small waves of her own energy into him, trying to read his memories.

She realised it was a bit difficult to access them compared to someone else, but she was still able to gather his name and origins and a rough estimate of his power.

 _Uchiha Sasuke. You will be a fine addition to my Army. When the day comes, you shall serve me in driving Great Red Away._

She gazed at his face emotionlessly, as she summoned a black serpent containing her own power.

The Shadowy Serpent hissed and slithered towards him from her, as it bit the Uchiha in the exact place where he had gained the Curse Mark.

But, what Ophis did not expect was for the Serpent to completely dissipate from existence as it was absorbed by the slumbering Uchiha.

Ophis tilted her head. It seems that this much power was not enough.

Although it meant Ophis needed to provide him more of her own power, it made her happier. The more power the man had, the easier her task to drive Great Red out would be.

She once again gave him more power, this time far more than before.

Even now, it no longer had any effect on him, as it was absorbed by him once more. The only visible difference was that the Young Man's aura had turned more and more Draconic in nature, almost resembling that of a dragon's.

Once. Twice. Thrice.

She gave him more and more power. At the same time it was all once again absorbed by him, as his aura turned even more Draconic, as pitch black swirls of energy began to revolve around him.

Ophis discovered that the energy similar to chakra inside of the young man which had been viciously resisting since the beginning had now turned less violent then before and had started to mix with her own power, turning into something more familiar to her.

She stopped supplying him her power, and leaned towards him.

As she leaned, she gave him a deep kiss on his lips. With this direct contact, she gave him her Purest form of energy, directly from her core, in a very large quantity.

With such a massive power that was like a never ending tidal wave, the Chakra inside the Uchiha had completely mixed up with her own, forming something entirely different yet extremely familiar to Chakra itself.

The Uchiha's aura skyrocketed and turned almost Demonic.

Pitch Black swirls of concentrated Draconic energy hovered gently around him, as his whole body now resembled the aura of a humanoid dragon.

Ophis once again gazed at him emotionlessly as she traced a finger on her lips.

The Power she gave the Uchiha was deeply infused with her own will, which was why she had made such physical contact with him. The Uchiha was now completely hers to command. That had been her purpose from the beginning. She had bound him to her with her power.

 _The First member of my Khaos Brigade is here. Show me how Useful you are, Uchiha._

Ophis could not help but smile, as a feeling of pride could be felt within her. This Young Man was her Weapon now. Hers to command. Hers to use. The one who will battle The True Dragon with her in the future, when there will be even stronger members.

For now, she wanted to see the Uchiha's worth.

And with the Great War going on between the Four Satans and the Angelic Seraphs, she had the perfect opportunity.

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _Author's Note: This story's a bit of a writing experiment for me, and also since I've wanted to write a DxD crossover for a long time. This is actually smaller in length than I wanted it to be, I've decided to write the other half of this chapter in the next chapter._

 _Kindly Read And Review._

 _Lusalec._


	2. The Fox, The Fallen and The Demon I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own Naruto.**

* * *

 _~~~~GS~~~~_

 _Fallen Angel Camp, Three Faction War_

Silence reigned over the room, and only the slow taping of fingers on the desk was heard.

Azazel sighed after a moment of slow contemplation, as a complicated look flashed across his face.

Besides him his colleague Baraqiel sat with a downcast look in his eyes, and ahead of him stood Shemhazai, a silent and emotionless look on his face.

Shemhazai's voice broke their silent companionship.

"God's death is a tremendous blow to the Heaven Faction."

Baraqiel silently nodded.

"I am inclined to agree. This war has dragged on for far too long. Similarly, with the death of the Satans, the Devil Faction too had suffered grievously."

Azazel knew what was coming.

"And what do you two propose we do then?"

Shemhazai glanced at Baraqiel as a look of understanding flashed in their eyes.

Shemhazai spoke first.

"Azazel, I know what you think. You feel that this war is no longer beneficial for us. But I feel that the time has come for us to avenge our fallen brethren, and to kill these devils. To give them a taste of their own medicine. Believe me, our fellow fallens would want nothing more than a chance to take revenge."

Azazel nodded. Shemhazai, being the General of the Fallen Army, had always had disposition towards war and battle. It was what he did, it was what he always would do.

As if on cue, Baraqiel too opened his mouth.

"The Seraphs and the Devils are in their most vulnerable state, and yet they still war against one another. They have never been as weak as they are now. As much as I would wish for them to destroy each other completely, I believe we should take the first step."

"What do you propose?" Azazel asked, knowing how different Shemhazai and Baraqiel's approach to something might be.

"I'm just saying, perhaps the Grigori could engage in some. . . Expansionist activities, all the while killing those devils."

Azazel raised his eyebrows.

The idea was very appealing to him.

Being the Governer of the Grigori, he always needed to think of the good of his people first and foremost. He had to carefully weigh the pros and cons of everything.

While Shemhazai's idea sounded nice and appealing to him, he knew that simply killing devils would do their faction no benefit.

On the other hand, Baraqiel's approach gave the Grigori the opportunity to break the stalemate with the devils and gain them much needed land, all the while satisfying the feelings of revenge against the devils.

"Baraqiel. . . Perhaps you are right. I am in agreement with you. Shemhazai?"

The person in question was silent for a moment, before giving a nod of agreement himself.

Now that the course of action was clear, Azazel asked, "Who would you suggest?"

The three leaders contemplated for some time.

"I think Armaros would do a good job. He hates the devils with a passion. Him and his battle squad of 200 Veteran Fallens."

Azazel nodded in agreement, signifying he had no problem with the given choice.

Baraqiel asked " Whose territory should we attack then? Bael is out, so are the four Satan Families. Perhaps someplace near to our borders with the devil's territories, but also somewhere important?"

Baraqiel waved his hand and a giant map of the underworld appeared before their eyes.

Azazel rubbed his fingers beneath his chin, in deep thought. He had to choose a place where they could completely overwhelm the devils in a single stroke, without giving them a chance to counterattack. It should also not be an overly important place to the devils, not someplace that would cause them to completely ignore their fight with the angels and focus on them instead.

"This."

Baraqiel spoke.

Azazel and Shemhazai glanced at his pointed location. It was extremely close to the territory of the Fallen Angels, and also a considerable distance away from the devil's camp.

"Hm? The House of Decarabia?"

They weren't particularly powerful, a far cry from the Gremory of Bael. Nor were they particularly weak.

"Very well then."

Azazel nodded and gave his assent.

* * *

 _~~~~GS~~~~_

Decarabia Domain, Devil Territory

In a vast and nearly endless tract of land, stood a floating castle.

The Castle stood upon a floating platform, and looked regal and majestic, with the pointed towers giving it a malicious look.

Inside the palace, in a large and extremely luxurious room stood an old man, in front of whom sat a regal youth with a look of disdain in his eyes.

"Lord Decarabia, is what you say true? Surely you know the consequences of fabricating lies in front of your Overlord?"

The Youth's proud voice resounded in the room.

The older man subconsciously bowed even more, and looked even more subservient than before, as a look of fear flashed in his eyes.

He spoke in a tired voice "May the Demon God extinguish me and my house this moment if I lie, Prince Lucius of Beelzebub."

The Demonic Prince named Lucius looked at him for any hints of lies or deceit, and nodded slowly.

"You know what is at stake here, Decarabia. If this object of yours can heal my injured ancestor and bring him back from his comatose state, the tides of war against Heaven shall turn completely in our favour. House Beelzebub and the entire Devil Race shall owe you their eternal favour."

The older man began to fidget nervously, as if afraid to speak the words in his mind.

"Speak what you want, I will not have my time wasted amidst your hesitations." The Prince spoke with a low growl.

Lord Decarabia's head bowed even lower than before.

"Honoured Prince Lucius, my only family left in this world is my young grandson. He is Fighting the war amongst his fellow warriors. He is . . . very dear to me. If you could. . ."

The old man hesitated, but there was no need for him to speak any further, as a look of realisation flashed across the Prince's Face, but was soon replaced by disgust and derision.

"If what you say is true . . . then your grandson no longer needs to fight in this war. I can promise you that much. But only and only if what you suggest actually works."

The war had taken a heavy toll on their Devil Faction, and the Prince understood that. Many ancient lineages had already faced extinction. Lord Decarabia's choice was not something unexpected for him.

The old man's voice broke the silence.

"My Prince, if you would."

Lord Decarabia waved his hand and a large teleportation circle appeared beneath their feet, flashing with the sigil of House Decarabia.

Before anyone knew, the two figures had already disappeared.

* * *

 _~~~~GS~~~~_

"Prince Lucius, this is the place."

A tired and old voice resounded in a dimly lit room. The room in itself could be called a castle, a testimony to it's sheer size. Although large, the room had nothing in it.

Lucius snorted.

"Where might this be?" He asked.

Lord Decarabia bowed his head, with a change in his tone.

"Prince Lucius, follow me and I'll show you."

The Prince of Beelzebub thought nothing of it, the only thing on his mind being this peculiar object.

Not even a minute had passed, Lucius noticed several complex floating magical circles hovering in the air, no doubt the strange magic of Decarabia's lineage.

But what caught his eye were not one, but two absolutely massive spheres, and looked as if it were made up of various smaller stones stuck together.

One of the spheres, which he noticed was relatively smaller in size, was levitating in the air, while several Decarabia Magic Circles floated around it, filling the entire the entire room up with an ominous purple glow.

In contrast, the larger sphere, located quite a distance away from it, stood there inconspicuously in a corner completely forgotten by the world.

Lord Decarabia noticed the intrigued look on Lucius' face and smiled pridefully.

The only way he could describe these objects were as, quite literally, fortune dropping from the skies.

This was his chance to display the forgotten glory of his impoverished house.

"Nonetheless, Lord Decarabia, the question still remains on how will be able to help further the cause of our race. . ."

The Prince left the words hanging, and to Decarabia the implications were clear.

If he wanted to save his Grandson and bring glory to his house, he had to prove his claim.

At that moment, a victorious smirk flashed across his face.

No longer did Decarabia pay any heed to the imposing presence of Lucius Beelzebub. Instead, he felt far confident than he had ever been.

"But first, I wish to know more about this object you have acquired, as you claim."

The cold voice of Lucius cut through Lord Decarabia's thoughts.

After a moment of thought, Decarabia quickly nodded.

"My prince, I truly have no idea about the origin of these objects. I have tried to open it up again and again, using myriad number of methods, but none of them worked. It is as if they are bound together by an unknown force, originating perhaps from a far more powerful magic."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. In more than five hundred years of his life, he had seen a lot of things, and this object had definitely caught his attention.

Lord Decarabia continued.

"According to my rough estimations, the smaller sphere has less than two-thirds of the energy of the larger sphere. Although I had wanted to use the larger sphere for obvious reasons, it proved to be far beyond my capabilities to handle. The energy inside of it, apart from being the largest, is by far the most chaotic."

Lord Decarabia paused for a moment, as if pondering on whether he wanted to say his next sentence or not, before deciding to go for it.

"The objects themselves display a shocking level of power. The amount of energy displayed is almost equivalent to the Four Satans themselves."

A sharp intake of breath was heard form Lucius, as he tried to process this information.

A look of bewilderment flashed across his face as he walked forward and sensed the chaotic energy of the sphere.

Lucius smirked "Lord Decarabia, I am inclined to agree to your claim. The sheer energy is baffling. Although it is surprising, that is not what I am here for."

Decarabia nodded and stood close to the floating sphere. He waved his hand, resulting in the appearance of thousands of magical circles imbued with the mysterious magic of his House. The sphere began to glow an eerie purple.

"Prince Lucius, I request you to cut off you arm."

Decarabia spoke in a flat tone.

The sudden and unpredictable request caught Lucius off guard.

"Decarabia, what did you just say?"

The Prince spoke with a low growl.

"Prince Lucius, it is not what you think. I merely wish to display the power of this object to you. Although I could have done this to a mere servant, I believe it would have the greatest impact of you were the one to do it, so that you would not harbour any doubts against me in the future."

Decarabia spoke in a apologetic tone.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "So you wish for me to be your experimental subject, Decarabia? You have truly forgotten your place."

Decarabia bowed humbly, "I did not mean that, Prince Lucius."

His voice was accompanied by a still silence as Lucius began to think. The consequences for lying would be far too much for Decarabia to handle, and he did have much to lose.

"Very well then. I shall cut my arm here and now."

Instantly, the sigil of House Beelzebub flashed besides him, and the sharp golden jaws of a centipede slashed across the entire arm of the prince, shredding it to pieces in mere seconds.

The Prince's face remained neutral.

On cue, Decarabia waved his hand towards the floating sphere, and the magical circles began to rotate amidst one another like a well-oiled machinery.

The eerily purple glow grew even brighter than before.

Decarabia opened his palm, as if to receive something.

The magical spheres rotated even faster than before, as a black viscous liquid began to leak out from the massive sphere.

Like a tiny stream it began to flow towards the magical circles surrounding it.

Lucius raised his eyebrows and noticed that as the black liquid passed through the circle it had completely assumed a dark purple colour.

The purple liquid floated around Decarabia, and accumulated in it's entirety over his palm. It looked like a purple sphere now.

Lucius felt mesmerised looking at it.

Decarabia cleared his throat to grad his attention and spoke.

"My Prince, let me introduce to you, Ambrosia."

Waving his hand, Decarabia sent the sphere to where the Prince's now non-existent arm had been.

The sphere guided by Decarabia's will slowly stuck to where Lucius' arm had been.

Lucius felt nothing, but before he knew it, the small purple sphere began to assume the shape of his cut off arm.

The next instant, Lucius was looking at his newly grown arm, as if it had always been there. His eyes widened.

To hear and to see something was completely different.

In fact, not only did he not feel a shred of pain, Lucius felt as if his newly formed arm was far stronger than it had ever been.

He felt as if he could rip apart the void itself.

"Just . . . What is this miraculous substance?"

Lucius inquired from Decarabia in bewilderment.

The smile on the old devil's face almost reached his eyes.

He spoke pridefully, "Actually, Prince Lucius, what you just saw was a mere external effect. The actual properties of this sphere are approximately a thousand times stronger if allowed to work internally."

Lucius realised at that moment that Decarabia had in fact previously thoroughly tested the strange substance.

A look of respect rose on the face of the Prince. He spoke, "I did not know you had such . . . scientific inclinations before, Lord Decarabia."

Decarabia bowed not so humbly.

"My Prince, the House of Decarabia had always had specialised in such things. It is something that my ancestors have given me. Indeed, I am truly fortunate this strange object shares such a high degree of compatibility with the magic of my lineage."

Lucius had a look of deep thought across his face.

With Ambrosia, there was a very high possibility that his Ancestor, the Satan of Beelzebub could come back to life from his near death state.

The God of the Bible had completely exterminated Lucifer, Leviathan and Asmodeus, and had done quite a number on his own House's Ancestor.

But with Ambrosia, The Lord of Beelzebub could come back to life.

And the war was as good as won.

At the same time, Lucius realised how dangerous this information was. If this spread to any of the other two factions, the level of bloodbath that would ensue could not even be imagined.

His first idea was to kill Lord Decarabia as quick as possible.

But he berated himself for the sheer stupidity of the idea. If Decarabia died, who would be able to extract the Ambrosia? Certainly not his juvenile grandson.

He felt anger course through him, as he realised the amount of leverage Decarabia held over him and the entire devil race.

Realising that it would not bode well to alienate the old devil, he calmed himself.

The old Decarabia's loyalty was ensured, as he seemed to care for his grandson. The same grandson surrounded by his people.

He cleared his throat.

"I am impressed, Lord Decarabia. If Demon Lord Beelzebub truly awakens, not only will you have the favour of a Satan himself, the rise of your House and Lineage shall be nothing less than meteoric, that I assure you."

Like throwing tidbits to the dogs, he gave Decarabia the Temptations of success.

And it worked spectacularly.

Decarabia's smile was as bright as the sun after hearing that, as if already assured of his victory, and bowed subserviently, gushing out thanks and complimenting him again and again.

Lucius raised a hand, immediately silencing Decarabia's fawning sycophancy.

"Lord Decarabia, I am assured of your loyalty. Now tell me how I can transport this object into the territory of House Beelzebub."

"I had not thought that far, Prince Lucius." Decarabia apologetically said.

Lucius walked closer to the purple sphere. "Then we must at once. Tell me, where exactly is this place? Are we still standing over your territory?"

"Prince Lucius, worry not, this room is right under my castle, and will be impossible to discover, unless someone razes my castle to the last stone."

Lucius nodded, feeling assured of his words.

* * *

 _~~~~GS~~~~_

"Sigbert, have the seals been laid?"

A deep and commanding voice resounded among a large group of fallen.

The old man named Sigbert bowed in deep respect.

"Lord Armaros, it is done. The Lineage of Decarabia shall be destroyed today."

Armaros nodded appreciatively, and turned around to address his fellow fallen.

"My friends, we have fought countless battles. And every time we have come out victorious. None can stand in our way!"

His words were accompanied by resounding cheers from the two hundred fallen around him.

Armaros continued, "Do you see that castle? Do you see this vast land? After today, it shall belong to our faction! Our! It is what we deserve!"

This time the cheers were far louder than before.

Sigbert looked at Armaros and looked at him with reverence. The two of them shared a deep camaraderie with one another, having fought one battle after another with their lives on the line. Sigbert had followed Armaros from day one.

Armaros, the leader of their battalion, glanced at their faces, and nodded approvingly.

"Even if any of you die, remember that you shall be avenged and your memory remembered." Armaros spoke with a melancholic tone in his voice.

Nonetheless, this did not in any way diminish the atmosphere of his battalion. They were veterans now, and had fought and bled alongside Armaros, fighting to survive another day.

He was both proud and thankful for that.

"My lord, please give me permission to initiate the attack."

A youthful voice rang out among the ground, a steely tone at that, which Armaros recognised at once.

The voice belonged to Valgard, a relatively younger veteran under his command, but loyal to him without question.

Having lost his lover in front of his eyes, he had much cause for grief and hatred against the devils.

Armaros saw in his eyes anger and bitterness, but with that he saw loyalty and deference to his command.

He too understood the feeling of revenge. His eyes softened and without any further questions, he gave Valgard permission to do so.

Valgard's fellow battalion soldiers had a look of understanding in their eyes, as they silently made way for him.

As a few moments passed in silence, the entire battalion under the command of Armaros organised itself in a combat formation that left no room for any discernible weakness.

Shemhazai's orders were clear to him.

Leave no survivors, massacre the lineage of Decarabia down to the last living breathing demon and leave none alive.

They were all veterans and used to bloodbaths like this.

Besides, none of them shared any sympathies for devils anyway.

Armaros stood in the centre of the battle formation, and to his right stood his old friend Sigbert.

The feeling of familiarity before a bloody battle coursed through his veins. Just like it always did.

Only this time his instincts were telling him something would go terribly wrong, which was instantly supressed by him.

He did not tolerate any form of hesitation. Especially in battle, with the lives of his fellow fallen in line.

"Charge!" Armaros's voice boomed amongst his fellow fallen like a thunderclap, as he waved his hand in the direction of Decarabia's giant floating fortress of stone and magic.

Valgard's eyes flickered as a look of intense hatred flashed through his face.

Five pairs of midnight black fallen angel wings manifested themselves behind him as he raised his hand in air, attempting to concentrate all the light magic he could muster in the form of a giant spear.

The giant spear shone with a lustrous golden colour and crackled with holy lightning around it.

Armaros noted that the power of Valgard's spear was almost equal in power to a casual strike of a light spear from himself, a twelve winged angel.

In fact, if he were to be honest, it even surpassed his own power in some aspects such as it's overall destructive power.

Valgard shed a tear in memory of his deceased loved one and waved his hand towards Decarabia's fortress with his full strength.

The massive spear suddenly tripled in length and power, and flew out from his hands towards the floating fortress.

As the spear was flying with godly speeds the fortress trembled at the pressure.

Massive protective magical seals instantly came to life and stood guard around the fortress like an unmoving mountain and shrouded the floating fortress in a translucent red barrier.

Unfortunately, the Spear of Light cut through the defensive mechanisms like paper.

The Light Spear hit the imposing castle with meteoric speed and power.

For a moment the castle and the spear battled for dominance before that miniscule attempt at defence too collapsed in front of Valgard's spear.

The collision shook their surroundings and sent an uncountable number of debris all around the area, before the giant fortress itself lost balance and fell to the ground with a far resounding thud.

"Destroy it!"

The cold voice of Armaros cut through the silence like a knife, and the combat formation of the fallen got to work.

The entirety of the blood red sky flashed gold and white as myriad manifestations of various swords, spears, axes, halberds and all types of weapons flickered into existence, descending upon the ruined fortress.

The bombardment of the waves upon waves of holy light left nothing but ruin and chaos in it's wake. Collision after collision was heard as the entire area was filled with only the sound of Chaos and Destruction.

As the vast haze of smoke cleared, Armaros noted with satisfaction that absolutely nothing remained. Not even the smallest of rubble or any odd debris could be seen.

The vast land itself had been charred black by the continuous and never-ending attacks of his battalion.

Cheers erupted amongst his fellow fallen, as a relieved smile broke out on Armaros's face. Besides him Sigbert too smiled victoriously.

Armaros felt relieved that his inner feelings of something going wrong had been wrong. Lord Decarabia had been exterminated, his fallen brethren had been avenged, and his faction had gained land, which they had taken directly from the devils (something that made him even happier).

Armaros glanced at Valgard and noticed a furrowed look upon his face, which puzzled him.

"What is wrong, Valgard? Do you not feel well?"

Hearing his voice the other Fallen stopped amidst their cheering and looked towards Valgard.

"What's wrong, boy? Little weak in the knees?"

The much older voice was heard from someone within the battalion and was accompanied by a string of chuckles and even outright laughter.

Armaros ignored their laughter and looked at Valgard.

There was that feeling again.

Valgard suddenly spoke up, "Do none of you feel that?"

He pointed towards the dissipating smoke of the destroyed Decarabia fortress.

Armaros frowned.

He extended his powers downwards, and drew a deep breath.

Survivors.

And not ordinary ones.

His fellow fallen did the same, and a complicated expression flashed across their face.

Sigbert's shouted, "Impossible! Impossible! How can there be any survivors?!"

Sigbert's voice echoed the sentiments felt by all of them.

The dust completely cleared, and they saw a sight they had never expected to see.

Armaros immediately knew the identity of one of his targets.

Prince Lucius of Beelzebub.

A powerful ultimate class devil. One of the most powerful devils of his race.

Amidst the blackened land stood Lucius, his entire body filled to the brim with searing burns inflicted by the Angelic spears of light.

Ignoring all the pain, he stood in a position of concentration as a protective barrier enshrouded Lord Decarabia completely, the entirety of his magical reserves focused on protecting him from any potential harm.

Armaros noted that alongside Decarabia, stood a hundred other men radiating a fearsome killing intent focused towards him and his squad.

All these men were covered head-to-toe in black with a porcelain mask covering the entirety of their faces.

No doubt they were assigned to protect the Prince of Beelzebub in case of any emergency.

But what caught his attention the most were the two massive spheres lying behind the group of devils.

The smaller sphere was shrouded entirely in magical circles and being controlled by Decarabia, who glanced worriedly at Prince Lucius. He feared for his life.

Valgard spoke, "Lord Armaros, those objects, how can they contain such a massive amount of power?"

Armaros glanced at Valgard nonchalantly, and shrugged.

"I know not, Valgard. Perhaps some bewitched magical craft these devils got their hands on? Same old, you know?"

Armaros flew forwards cautiously, till he stood directly above Lucius and his group.

His smile filled with mirth he mockingly bowed towards the injured prince.

"Prince Lucius, what a pleasant surprise. What makes you come out of your castle on this fine day?"

If looks could kill, perhaps Armaros would already be dead by now.

Lucius spoke with a growl, "Fallen, your presence is not tolerated here. Begone, before I rip those wings of yours with my own hands!"

Armaros snorted, as a cold look appeared in his eyes.

It was clear to him the prince was injured, or else under normal conditions he would already have taken action.

"Lucius Beelzebub, it seems you do not understand what position you are in. You _will_ die today like the worm you are. I will enjoy crushing that pretty head yours."

Valgard spoke as a terrifying killing intent emanated from him.

"Hmph. Spare me your nonsense, fallen. Either you die or I. It is as simple as that."

He glanced at his black robed protectors.

"All of you, get to work. Kill them all. I shall handle Armaros myself."

Hundred of Devil wings suddenly popped out of the backs of his protectors.

Almost all of them had at least six pairs of devil wings.

He glanced at Decarabia.

"Lord Decarabia, use your magic. Heal me as quickly as you can."

Decarabia looked hesitant.

"My Prince, are you sure? In front of all these Fallen?"

"None of them shall leave this place alive today. Do it."

Lucius knew he had no other choice left.

Such a large scale attack had caught him completely off guard.

When the fortress had started to fall, he had instantaneously wanted to use teleportation magic at that moment to safely transport Decarabia and the Object directly into the core of Beelzebub Domain, but realised he just wasn't able to do so no matter how much he tried.

Decarabia clenched his hand as Ambrosia began to visibly gather onto his hand, which he instantly sent towards Lucius.

The Ambrosia shrouded Lucius entirely and the next instant it dissolved in him entirely.

There stood Prince Lucius, completely and absolutely free from any injuries whatsoever and stronger than ever.

Armaros drew in a sharp intake of breath as he saw this scene.

"Impossible! Not even the best of healing spells could accomplish that!" He exclaimed in bewilderment.

He immediately shouted, "Men, ignore everything you are doing! Focus all your attacks on that sphere, no matter what!"

At that moment, he knew that if this sphere was allowed continued existence, his battalion would be fighting the equivalent of an infinite, never-ending army of devils.

Many understood at once what he was saying and instantly diverted all their light energy towards the sphere under Decarabia's control.

Before Lucius or his group could react, the sphere had already been bombarded with the same ferocity as that of the now destroyed fortress.

Cracks began to appear on it's surface.

Lucius and his protectors quickly took action, as they rushed to protect Lord Decarabia and the sphere.

All of his protectors immediately flew into the sky and engaged the Fallen Battalion of Armaros in intense battle.

"That was cowardly of you, Fallen Angel."

Lucius stated as he narrowed his eyes at Armaros.

Armaros ignored him and manifested a spear of light in his hand, ready to engage in a life and death battle with the demon prince.

Lucius too manifested all his devil wings and displayed the power of an ultimate class devil as he flew into the sky to fight against Armaros.

But before the violent bloodbath could begin, something happened.

It was a beastly roar that shook the very land they were fighting upon.

Lucius immediately ceased his movements and Armaros looked around wildly for any signs of danger.

Both of them glanced at each other uneasily, as complete and utter silence engulfed the battlefield.

Loud cracking sounds were heard.

Lucius realised that the cracking sounds came from the much larger sphere lying inconspicuously in the background.

Both of the groups felt a sense of dread rise in their heart, as they saw the larger sphere disintegrating slowly.

Before Armaros could do anything to stop him, Valgard quickly flew out from his spot towards the larger sphere, a massive sphere of light in his hands.

"Valgard, what are you doing?!"

Armaros asked, bewildered.

"Lord Armaros, we cannot give the devils any more advantages! We must strike first before any problems can arise. I will destroy this object before it can become a hindrance to us!"

Armaros furrowed his brows. He felt something was seriously wrong.

Valgard threw a spear of light towards the disintegrating sphere, destroying it completely, shrouding the entire area in white and golden lights.

It was as if the sphere had touched nothing at all and no sound of collision was heard.

"What?!"

Valgard exclaimed with a tone of disbelief.

Each and every person was shaken as another roar of anger shook the land they stood upon.

The sound of the roar moved the wind, and the lights of the explosion cleared up instantly.

The appearance of an absolutely massive Nine Tailed Fox became visible to them, it's tails swinging wildly around itself and it's crimson eyes staring at them, filled with wrath.

It glared angrily at Valgard, and swung it's tail at him with incomparable ferocity and speed, smashing him down to the ground.

The entire ground caved in because of the pressure and Valgard was instantly crushed to death, exterminated thoroughly.

Armaros's mind went blank.

His only thoughts were to escape this calamity as soon as possible.

"Uchiha! How dare you!"

Kurama roared with it's entire might once again, this time far angrier than before.

A moment later, it calmed down and looked at both Armaros and Lucius angrily.

"Do you think I could not sense the torturous pain the two of you caused to my sibling?"

Armaros lost his calm composure as he was seized with fear.

On the other hand, Lucius remained relatively calm.

"Beast, I do not know what you are, but if you think you can scare us like that, you cannot be more wrong."

Lucius spoke.

Seeing this Armaros managed to calm himself down, and glared coldly at Kurama.

"Beast, you killed my fellow fallen. For that I must kill you myself."

Armaros did not mean that. The moment he found an opening he would run for his life, although if he was able to save his comrades that would be even better.

Kurama looked at them and gave a bloodthirsty grin.

"It is good that you are prepared. None of you will leave this place alive."

* * *

 **X~~~X~~~X**

 _Author's Note: It has been a very long time since the previous update, I know that. But this story will never be abandoned. In fact, I have already planned an overall layout for this, so updates will be more regular in the future. Of course, reviews help a lot too._

 _Kindly Read and Review._

 _Lusalec._


End file.
